<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no more tears shall fall from your cheeks anymore, councillor by penthepoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635200">no more tears shall fall from your cheeks anymore, councillor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthepoet/pseuds/penthepoet'>penthepoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Autistic + ADHD Takuto Maruki, Drunkenness, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, for Maruki Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthepoet/pseuds/penthepoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short, sweet drabbles for Takuto Maruki Theme Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruki Takuto/Rumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no more tears shall fall from your cheeks anymore, councillor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takuto Maruki gets drunk at a cat cafe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday, my friend! This is for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Takuto Maruki’s defense, he didn’t exactly expect to get drunk at a cat cafe, of all things. Rumi was there with him, acting as his minder, and the place had a few wines, and one thing led to another.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was here, trying quietly to coax a cat to him and failing. </p><p> </p><p>Takuto hiccups, holding out a hand. “Kitty… please?” he says, tilting his head slightly as he reaches out towards a particularly adorable looking cat. Its collar says “Minnie.” Minnie seems to pad closer. Takuto’s posture is dead still. Rumi’s quietly taking pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie reaches out her head and goes for the sniff. </p><p>One sniff. Two sniffs. She reacts like she’s smelt something bad, making a disgusted face and skittering off. Rumi chuckles. “It’s alright, Takuto, you’ll get one soon…” </p><p> </p><p>Takuto looks back. His cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are watering heavily through his glasses. “Am I unlovable?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumi pauses, placing the camera to the side. She puts her hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears and kissing his forehead. “You are plenty lovable, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>When she pulls back, he’s grinning like an idiot. “I’m so glad I have you. I don’t deserve you - I don’t, I don’t at all.” He shakes his head, starting to cry again. Rumi sighs softly, sitting by his side. “It’s alright. No matter what, I’ll be there for you.” She holds his hand, kissing it softly. Takuto’s shoulders seem to slump, his stress melting away.</p><p> </p><p>“You alwaaays.. look pretty.” He gently ruffles her hair. Rumi giggles, and her whole face goes bright as a star. “You’re so cute when you’re like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Takuto pouts slightly. “But it’s true!” he insists, a bit louder than he should be. Rumi hums out a “quieter, dear, quieter,” and Takuto hums back a little quieter this time.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, a cat begins to approach. It’s a fluffy little tabby kitten, with big round eyes and a floppy tail. It’s stubbornly waddling towards Takuto and Rumi. Its little collar jangles with a name: “Shiro.” Rumi smiles. “See? I told you. That cat’s coming right your way.” Takuto goes completely still and quiet again as the kitten looks up at Takuto. It lets out a very squeaky mew, and Takuto’s eyes soften.</p><p> </p><p>His voice takes on a soft quality as he holds out a hand again and hiccups out: “Hey there, little guy - Shiro, that’s your name.” </p><p> </p><p>Shiro mews, flopping down and curling right into his hand. He lets out an audible “awh.” After a few seconds of pausing, he holds Shiro closer, scooping the small kitten right into his arms and cradling him like a child. He keens softly in the back of his throat, so delighted he can barely restrain it. Rumi can notice him rocking back and forth slightly, too. "You really must be excited... Is he our son now, Takuto?”</p><p> </p><p>Takuto blushes heavily. “He is… I-I wanna adopt him. How much for adopting? How much?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumi hums. “I’ll go and ask. Take care of him for a bit, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.” While he waits for Rumi to get back, he softly coos to Shiro, rubbing the little kitten’s belly and everything. He even curls a little around Shiro, kissing his head. “What a good boy… good boy…” he hums.</p><p> </p><p>Rumi smiles, coming back over. “So, what’d they say?” Takuto blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>Rumi holds up papers. “He’s going to be part of our new family!”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Takuto’s face is so happy that Rumi’s heart practically melts.</p><p> </p><p>“So he really is our son now…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>